Go Google It
by Miharu Koyama
Summary: "Ini pertama kalinya aku merasakan seperti ini..."/"Go google it." ::Songfic Luka ft. Gakupo - Ggrks:: Warning! Tsundere Julie! Bagaimana nasib Kotaro nantinya? /Tidak bermaksud bashing chara/ /My first KotaJulie/ /RnR, please?/


"Ju-Julie—" kata Kotaro sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Apa maumu, idiot?" ujarnya kejam.

Kotaro memandang Julie sambil berkeringat dingin. "Nada suaramu menakutkan."

"**I don't care.**"

"Eh?"

**Go Google It**

Pairing : KotaJulie

**Eyeshield 21 **belongs with **Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

**Warning : OoC tingkat tinggi, Typo(s), Semi-AU, Tsundere Julie, underline text; lyrics (English version).**

**Go Google It** © **Miharu Koyama**

**Go Google It / GGRKS **© **Yamaha-Vocaloid**

**It's based from video clip "Go google it" property Vocaloid-Luka Megurine and Gakupo Kamui.**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**RnR, please?**

**-STORY START!-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—_Please don't ask me why—_

—_All of you want to know me I think—_

—_Please don't ask me why—_

—_All of you want to know me—_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kotaro, seorang _kicker _handal kedua—yang dia akui dengan sebal—setelah Musashi. Orang ber-rambut ungu ini tengah jatuh cinta kepada Julie, Julie Sawai.

Dan setiap hari, ia selalu berusaha bicara kepada Julie—sesepele apapun. Dia tetap **memaksa **untuk **bicara** (baca : ngotot).

Dan ini salah satu dari hari-hari itu~

-xXx-

"Julie~" panggil Kotaro dengan—_cough_—lebay.

"Apa?" sahut Julie datar.

"Untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa _smart _seperti ini…," ujar Kotaro pada Julie.

"_A rom is what a beginners start off with," _sahut Julie—dengan wajah sedikit sangar.

"Eh?"

Ehm, karena Kotaro agak tulalit(baca : dodol), dia tidak mengerti apa yang Julie bicarakan. Sukses, dia hanya bisa memasang wajah dong-dong (baca : bengong).

-xXx-

Lalu~ ada lagi, nih~

.

"Aku ingin menjadi orang _smart _yang paling dekat denganmu, Julie." seru Kotaro di tengah siang bolong.

"_Your VIP is problaly fake,"_ balas Julie dengan wajah—euh, sangar.

"Eh?"

Sekali lagi, teman sisir kita memang tu-la-lit-!

-xXx-

Ada juga yang begini, nih.

.

"Kotaro, kalau ada yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku, bilang saja," kata Julie pada Kotaro yang siang-siang sedang _browsing _Internet.

"…"

"Kau sedang apa, sih?" tanya Julie sambil mendekati Kotaro. Julie menatap layar komputer Kotaro, dan langsung memasang wajah sangar. "kenapa kau membuka situs seperti ini, hah?"

Mau tahu situs apa yang di buka Kotaro sampai membuat Julie marah? Jawabannya—

"A-ah, Ju-Julie. A-aku me-membuka si-situs _s-smart _k-kok!" jawab Kotaro gelagapan.

"_Smart? SMART _kau bilang? Kau bilang membuka situs **hentai **itu _**smart**_? Orgya!" bentak Julie sambil menendang muka Kotaro.

—situs **hentai! **XO

Sukses, muka Kotaro penuh dengan luka-luka 'kasih sayang' dari Julie. _**Poor for you, **_**Kotaro.**

-xXx-

Ada lagi nih~

.

"Julie~ aku ingin tahu apa pendapat _smart_mu tentangku!" seru Kotaro dengan 'bimoli'.

"_I'll tell you just 'go google it'!" _sahut Julie dengan wajah sangar.

"Eh?"

**Poor **Kotaro.

-xXx-

Ada juga yang seperti ini, nih!

.

"Julie, apa alamat _e-mail smart_mu?"

"_Go google it."_

"Dimana kau tinggal?"

"_Go google it."_

"Apa yang kamu suka, Julie?"

"_Go Yahoo! Go google it."_

"Bisakah aku menemuimu lagi?"

"_Go google it."_

Bukannya ini sudah bertemu, ya?

-xXx-

Ah! Aku ingat juga yang ini!

.

"Apa kau memakai sisir _smart_?"

"_Go google it."_

"Siapa yang kau suka, Julie?"

Julie berhenti sejenak, wajahnya mulai memerah dan segera menjawab, "aku… tidak bisa memberitahumu tentang itu…"

'_Dia tidak pernah berlaku yang seharusnya,' _pikir Julie. Ah~ Tsundere Julie~

-xXx-

Ehm, jadi ingat yang ini juga.

.

Kotaro sedang _browsing _Internet—lagi—sampai Julie datang. Ternyata, Julie secara tidak sengaja mendengarkan Kotaro menyanyi seperti ini;

"_Aku selalu memainkan suaramu terus menerus~"_

Tanpa peringatan, Julie menendang Kotaro dan mengambil _headset _sembari berkata—ops, maksudku, berteriak.

"Aku pikir, SEHARUSNYA KAU TIDAK KELUAR DARI KERJA HARIANMU!"

-xXx-

Daaan~~

.

Julie masuk ke ruang klub dan membereskan ruangan. Tanpa sengaja, ia melihat buku _diary _bersampul—_pink_?

Karena penasaran, dia—Julie—akhirnya memungut _diary _itu dan melihat sampulnya. Julie terbelak.

Buku itu~ bertuliskan; **Milik Sasaki Kotaro, **_**smart!**_

'_Euh, ternyata dia pinky boy, ya? Yuckh,' _batin Julie jijik—sambil membayangkan Kotaro menggunakan pakaian serba _pink. _

Karena penasaran—sekaligus jijik—, Julie membuka buku _diary _itu.

'_Setiap kali Julie bicara, ia semakin imut—bukan, smart!'_

"_WTF? D*mn!"_

Dengan kecepatan penuh (memangnya motor?), Julie menghampiri Kotaro yang masih ber-_google _ria seperti kata Julie.

"KENAPA INI DITULIS DI _DIARY _PINKMU, HAH?" teriak Julie sambil melempar buku _diary _Kotaro yang langsung mendarat di wajah tampan—ups, Kotaro.

Dan kurang dari satu menit, Julie menghabisi Kotaro sampai _K.O. _(Wauw. O.O)

Sambil menginjak kepala Kotaro (anak baik, jangan ditiru, ya!), Julie berkata—dengan nada menusuk, "**Kenapa kau tidak pulang ke rumahmu sekarang? Kau hanya bisa menjadi parasit saja.**"

Wew, kasihan Kotaro.

"A-aku tahu kau tidak berpikiran tidak _smart _seperti itu, Julie." ujar Kotaro mengelak.

"Aku sudah bilang, _**'Go google it.'**_"

Kasihan, kasihan. XD

.

.

Oh! Ada juga yang ini!

.

.

"Julie~?" panggil Kotaro—lagi.

"Apa?"

Dengan polos, Kotaro bertanya, "Berapa ukuran smartmu? B, W, atau H?"

"_Go google it!" _teriak Julie sambil melempar sisir antik Kotaro ke arah wajahnya.

"Kalau warna celana dalam smartmu?" tanyanya lagi—_innocent—_dengan wajah mesum(?).

"_Go google it." _jawab Julie sambil memasang wajah _Larry Page_—pencipta "Google".

"Apa kau mengenakan lainnya?" tanyanya dengan wajah enggan.

"_Go happily Google it." _Jawab Julie—dengan memasang wajah professor tua yang marah akan penemuannya yang gagal.

Ouch, sekarang wajah Kotaro benar-benar madesu**[1]**~

Poor for you—again, Kotaro.

"Aku selalu menyukaimu!" seru Kotaro dengan membawa spanduk 'DAISUKI DAYOU!'**[2] **dan mengendarai sisir(?).

"A-apa-apaan ini?" teriak Julie sambil merobek spanduknya dengan kendaraannya, dinosaurus mini~(?).

"Dan aku selalu mencintaimu!" seru Kotaro tegas—sambil membawa sisir raksasa berpita merah.

"Sekali lagi, selamat tinggal."

"Itulah yang aku rasakan!" seru Kotaro sambil terisak—karena kendaraan sisir kesayangannya(?) pergi.

'_Aku sudah tahu itu,' _batin Julie sembari melangkah meninggalkan Kotaro.

"Julie~!"

.

.

.

Juliepun akhirnya pulang ke rumahnya. Dia segera ke kamarnya dan menutup pintunya. Setelah itu, dia merebahkan badannya di kasur dan memeluk bantal sisir(?) kesayangannya.

"Kh…, BAKATARO!" serunya keras. Dan segera menyembunyikan wajahnya di bantal sisir miliknya.

'_Hatiku tidak bisa berbohong kepada diriku sendiri selamanya…,' _batinnya sedih. Oh, kalian pasti tahu, kan? Julie **suka—**coret, **cinta **Kotaro.

Dasar tsundere**[3]**.

.

.

Julie sekarang tengah berada di dapur. Ia hendak memasak, baru saja ia memakai _apron_ hijau _turquoise _miliknya, pandangannya tiba-tiba tertuju pada sebuah sisir (kenapa bisa ada di dapur?) di pojok dapur.

_I'll love and hate the way you act toward me,that much I can understand._

'_Sisir?_ _kenapa sisirnya berada di sini?' _batin Julie ragu.

Sembari berjalan ke sana, ia mengambil pisau dan menghampiri sisir tadi. Perlahan, ia mengambil sisir itu dan menciuminya.

'_Aku tidak bisa membohongi perasaanku sendiri terus menerus…,' _batin Julie, setidaknya sampai sebuah suara yang amat sangat familiar terdengar.

_Who is it that you like the most of all?_

"Julieku yang _smart~_"

_You really so stupid!_

Refleks, Julie meletakkan sisir itu dengan kurang **hati-hati **dan langsung menusuknya—membuat Kotaro yang baru saja masuk ke dapur, _shock._

"Wha! Sisir _smart_ku~!" seru Kotaro mewek(?) saat melihat sisir antiknya di bantai(?) oleh Julie.

"_Before you get the wrong idea,_

Julie langsung memutar badannya dan menatap Kotaro dengan gugup—dan juga mengacungkan pisaunya. "A-aku bisa je-jelaskan,"

_I'll tell you that you can't tell when,_

"Kenapa wajah _smart_mu merah, Julie?" tanya Kotaro heran.

_My face is red, but it's all from eating that great tuna."_

Seketika, Julie mengambil _Tuna _beku yang berada di sampingnya dan melemparnya ke wajah Korato—seperti biasa—dengan wajah memerah. "I-ini karena aku memakan TUNA YANG LEZAT INI!"

Kotaro memandangnya dengan wajah sedikit kesal, "Itu bukan yang sebenarnya."

"Itu kebenarannya," jawab Julie—sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

Kotaro tersenyum, "Kamu benar-benar mencintaiku."

Sambil—tetap—menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah, dia berujar, "Kamu hanya bodoh. Dan—"

_You don't need to go Google my feelings._

"—kamu tidak perlu pergi mencari perasaanku, Kotaro."

_Because soon you'll get around my age again._

Setelah mengatakannya, Julie menghampiri Kotaro dengan—Tako Julie**[4]**?

"Eh?" Kotar**o m**emandangi benda aneh berwarna hijau _turquoise_—mirip Julie dan gurita—itu.

Sementara, Julie kabur.

"E—hey! Tu-tunggu dulu!" seru Kotaro sambil mengejar Julie.

Tidak memakan waktu lama untuk mengejar Julie, Kotaro langsung memeluknya dari belakang. Hup! Lalu di tangka—plak. #ditimpuk.

"Ko-Kotaro?" tanya Julie keheranan—plus memerah.

_Please don't ask me why (I promise the truth there)_

"Aku hanya ingin tahu pendapat _smart_mu tentangku…," bisik Kotaro lembut. (Kyaa!)

_All of you want to know me I think (I want to become a sweet girl)_

Kotaro menghela nafas lega, karena sudah mengucapkan semua uneg-unegnya saat ini—plus terlalu gembira karena bisa memeluk Julie. "Jadi?" tanya Kotaro lembut.

_Please don't ask me why._

Nah, disinilah anehnya…

Julie tiba-tiba saja merogoh pakaiannya dan mengeluarkan—garpu? GARPU?

Dan garpu itu untuk—

_All of you want to know me (Honest feeling)._

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKH! JULIE, KAU TIDAK **_**SMART!**_"

—Menusuk tangan Kotaro.

"Idiot."

_You search it with this Google._

—Fin(?)—

**A/N**

[1] : MAsa DEpan Suram.

[2] : I Love You; Aku Cinta Kamu.

[3] : Sifatnya jaim, padahal sebenarnya mau.

[4] : Bayangin aja Tako Luka versi Julie. XD

We-wew, asdfghjkl, a-apa-apaan ini! Ke-kenapa Julie ja-jadi ke-kejam se-seperti ini? OH TIDAAAAK! #OOC. #ditimpuk.

Ok, saya tahu kalau **songfic **itu **dilarang. **Tapi… mau bagaimana lagi? Lagu ini benar-benar pas sama KotaJulie! XD

Jadi, jangan RA saya, ya! DX

Oh ya, untuk Fanfic saya yang multichip kayaknya updatenya lama, deh. Datanya hilang semua, sih! Payah ah laptopku! #DisepakLaptopEm*ch*n*s.

Soal nulis profil OC saya di Profil… ehm, kapan-kapan saja, ya? Saya malas on line di PC. Repot~ :(

Kalau Review yang belum di bales? Sabar, ya! Kalau saya sempat, akan saya balas, kok! Swear! DX

Ah sudahlah.

Nah, bersediakah anda mereview fanfic coretkerencoret ini?

_Karena review bisa mengusir WB para author._

—_MK._


End file.
